


A Meetup at Monster High ('s attic)

by Takenatmidnight



Series: Monster High Minis [3]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Monster High - Freeform, Short Story, monster high haunted, really short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Spectra and Porter meet up for her birthday. That's really all there is to it lmao
Relationships: Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss/Spectra Vondergeist
Series: Monster High Minis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977895
Kudos: 16





	A Meetup at Monster High ('s attic)

The night was just beginning to settle in. Monster High hallways were deserted. The cafeteria, court, catacombs, classrooms, all empty. The students were gone, leaving the old building to mellow quietly, the only sound a soft breeze whispering by and the trees through which it weaved. Spectra Vondergeist sat on a crate in the Monster High attic, alone.  
She was waiting for someone. A specific someone. All he had to do was walk - or float - in. He would be there any minute, he told her so. Spectra was sure Porter Geiss was one to keep his word.  
Or text, as that would be more accurate. Ever since Spectra got back from the ghost world, they conversed mostly through text, email, or very spotty calls. The connection between the two worlds wasn’t always great. Spectra was also pretty sure Porter broke his iCoffin and just wouldn’t tell her. When the rift between their worlds got especially broad, they sent letters. Spectra loved receiving letters from Porter. They were always covered in his art, personalized just for her. Spectra had lost count of how many she had stuffed in her locker.  
It took Spectra a surprising amount of time to build up the courage to ask Porter over. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. He definitely seemed interested in her, and a birthday party is a birthday party no matter what kind of monster you are. It was irrational for a ghoul who was usually so eager to talk to people. Then again, most things about Porter made her skin shiver, and not in the cold, ghostly kind of way.  
The attic wasn’t the nicest meet-up location, though. They had decided on meeting there since that was the nearest portal to the ghost world that they knew of. Of course, they could always try to set one up in Spectra’s house, but that was a long and complicated process that they didn’t have time for. It wouldn’t matter much if he didn’t show, anyways.  
Don’t think like that, Spectra, she told herself. Of course Porter would come. There was no reason for him not to.  
Except if he didn’t actually like her.  
Spectra banished that thought from her mind as soon as it floated up. She knew she had definitely felt something with Porter during that whole fiasco at Haunted High, and he seemed like he felt the same way. He would never skip her birthday. Porter was seen as a bad boy, but he was never bad to her.  
If there was a clock in the attic - a working one, that was - it would be ticking slowly. Spectra ran a finger over the old wooden crate she was sitting on and it came back dust-covered. The whole attic was covered in dust. Spectra was pretty sure the last time it had been cleaned was only a year ago around the solar eclipse, but it was still unfathomably dirty. Maybe it was haunted by the spirit of uncleanliness.  
Spectra jumped when she saw a rat scurry past a nearby crate. She sighed, watching it disappear out of sight, and rested her chin on her palm. The long wait was starting to make her dreary. She had already been there for maybe 45 minutes. She didn’t know how much longer she was willing to wait. But for Porter, it could be hours.  
Spectra was starting to nod off. The crate was feeling less and less comfortable the longer she sat on it. Her attention was recaptured when suddenly she heard a noise, and the sound of a door flying open. When Spectra looked up she saw Porter standing in the doorway, arms out in a ‘witness me’ gesture. He was wearing a black vest and matching black pants and shoes, and his hair was slicked back a bit farther than usual. He bore his familiar wide grin.  
“Porter! You’re here!” Spectra cried, jumping up (more like floating up) from her seat. Porter was caught off guard when she slammed into a hug, both of the ghosts falling (floating) back a bit. He laughed and put his arms around her.  
“Uh.. Spectra? You’re squeezing kinda hard,” He said into her shoulder.  
“Huh? Oh! Sorry!” Spectra said, pulling away. She could feel herself blushing visibly against her ghostly pale skin.  
Porter just chuckled. “Sorry about the wait. River was having some technical difficulties with her party cannons and insisted on getting them up and running again before we left.” As proof, Porter pulled a piece of yellow confetti out of his hair. Spectra giggled.  
For a moment the two fell into silence. Spectra stared at Porter, taking in his new look. “You actually came,” She breathed quietly.  
“‘Course I did. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
“I know,” Spectra said, smiling, “I just..”  
“Thought I wouldn’t show?”  
“No! No.. well..”  
Porter smirked, a hint of playful hurt hidden behind his words. “Come on. You have that little faith in me?”  
Spectra rolled her eyes at his rhetorical question, but she still couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “I’m really glad you’re here.”  
“I am too, Spec.” Porter extended a hand, and Spectra put hers on it. He used it to pull her in, kissing her on the cheek. Spectra blushed even harder. When Porter met her eye again, she could have sworn she melted. “Come on. We have a party to get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes okay I hope you guys enjoy this because it's shorter than the last one and the last one is SHORT. this is literally two pages long dfdafsaf sorry
> 
> I mean I did say they were gonna be mini stories. Oh btw this is a prequel to my last posted story. I haven't fully figured out how to add fics to series yet but if I figure it out by the next time I publish one then I'll group the fics I've written so far. Yeah I finished this in like an hour I don't have excuses


End file.
